Ed and Elly
by MovieVillain
Summary: After freeing her from the influence of a drug known as the 'Drive', Edward and Alphonse go with Elly to Solaris to get to know her place, but also find some way for their adventure to happen here.


A portal has appeared in some place in the mountains and the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse, have appeared.

"I wonder where the portal has taken us, Al," the former wondered.

"Judging by the surrounding we're in, it looks we're in the mountains," the latter replied.

"Elly, snap out of it!" another voiced from a dark mecha said and the two looked where they are. They are in the middle of the confrontation against two giant mechas. "Your emotions are being controlled by the drug!"

"This is my true nature! There is no other!" a female voice called from the pink mecha before changing her focus to the two brothers. "Hey, you in the armor and shorty!"

Ed twitches angrily upon hearing this with an anime vein popped on the top of his head. He won't have tolerance for anyone making any reference out of his height. Anyone who tries doing that will suffer his vindictive tantrums.

"You and your tinman should get out of my way. I got someone to kill in front of me!" the female continued.

"That's a lie! You once felt responsible, blaming yourself for causing the incident in Lahan by landing there. You were considerate of me when I was troubled. The real you would never say anything like that!" continued the male voice of the main topic from the dark mecha.

"You talk as if you would know... Yet you know nothing!" retorted the female from inside her mecha, then she turns to the young alchemist. "Now, get out of my way, shorty!"

"Who are you calling shorty?!" Ed cringed angrily with his eyes turning black and veins pulsating all over his face as he can't tolerate anymore of the female making a statement of his height.

"You, of course! Who else is there? You shorty!" she just repeat what she just said to him.

At last, the tiny alchemist won't tolerate this any longer. His eyes turned black with veins pulsating on his forehead and a grin formed at his mouth. The word 'shorty' echoed in his mind and space around him has gone far with a line appearing on the top of his head.

And it just snapped.

"YOU CALLING ME THE SECOND EDITION DICTIONARY'S KIND OF SHORTY?!" he claps and places his hands on the ground to perform his alchemy, forming a cannon from the ground. A cannonball is fired that it hits the center of the female's mecha, knocking it down. Next, he performed another trick by forming spikes around her mecha. Having no other choice, the person gets out of the machine, revealing a redheaded girl wearing some kind of uniform.

"Well, you crossed the line, runt," she pulls out her rod, ready to put up a fight to her enemy.

"Oh yeah, can a runt do this?!" Edward said while being enraged as he claps, forming a blade from his right hand. Next, he charges at her, who blocks his attack with her rod.

The two were locked in with their weapons and a man comes out of his dark mecha to see this. He is beside Alphonse to see this.

"Well, what now?" he asked.

"You watch and see what he can do," replied the suit of armor.

The female sends a kick from the air, then does a somersault kick to put him down to the ground. Despite this, Ed gets up to block her attacks from her rod. As she tries to go through him, he dodges out of the way.

"You know, for a girl, you're quite good in fighting outside your mecha," he makes his complimentary.

"That's because I'm a Solaris officer," was her reply.

"Is that so? Well, can an officer like you predict what's next?"

"I like to see you try something, short newcomer."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DWARF SO TINY YOU WANT TO SQUASH LIKE A BUG?!" Ed screamed in front of her. Of course, there are times he would mistook words simple like 'short' for phrases like this.

"I didn't say anything like that, you fool! Now, shall we continue?" the female countered.

Clapping his hands together, Ed forms a sword from the ground.

"How can do something like this?" the man asked on the alchemist's talent.

"This is called alchemy," Al replied back.

"I see. By the way, my name is Fei Fong Wong, but call me Fei."

"Alphonse, but call me Al if you want. That is my older brother, Edward, but call him Ed if you like."

Edward charges at the female with the blade with her rod blocking his move. Pushing that aside, he makes another transmutation with a cannon appearing in front of him and a cannonball fires at her, hitting her directly.

"Hey, don't hurt her! She's just attacking us because she's under the influence of a personality-changing drug known as the 'Drive'!" the dark-haired man pleaded.

"You don't say. Well, I'll just make the effects of that drug wear off," the young alchemist countered.

Filled with rage, his enemy screamed while charging at him with her rod. She makes a blow, but he dodges it. Unfortunately, she successfully hits him three times with her weapon before sending another somersault kick on him.

"Now, it's time to put you out of your misery, young alchemist!" she stated, having heard from the armor of his talent in alchemy so she assumed right of his profession, but before she could make a strike, she could feel pain coming from head, dropping her rod to the ground. "Uhh! Aagh... Ah... M, my head..."

"I'm assuming the 'Drive' is wearing off from her," Alphonse muttered with his arms crossed while looking at the battle.

"Yup, it is. This your chance! Pin her down with your power!" the man next to him replied calmly with arms crossed before yelling with his hands cupped on the sides of his face.

"Got it!" Edward claps and puts his hands to the ground, causing the spot where the female soldier is standing to encase her.

"Now, stand back, alchemist. I'll take it from here."

The male approaches the soldier while Ed backs off and stands next to his brother.

"Elly! Wake up and snap out of it!" he pleaded.

"Ugh! Silence, impertinent fool! I will not listen to a Lamb..." she countered, but is fighting off the effects of her drug. "That's... not... true... I... no... I... don't want this... Guh!"

"It looks like the effects of the drug is wearing off. Keep fighting it!" the male exclaimed.

"Shut up! I've no need for outward appearances of compassion," the female voice retorted but she started to feel like she's fighting for control of herself from the drug that turned her like this. "I... I... F... Fe...i... Help... This... This isn't... me..."

"Hang in there, Elly! Don't let go of your true self!"

After a few seconds of fighting for control, she did it. She is now back to her true self, being all nice and gentle.

"Well, that's that," Ed approaches as he uses his power to free her from his trap. "Not only you can thank him for freeing you from that drug, but also you can thank me, Ms..."

"Elhaym Van Houten, but call me Elly for short," said the redhead, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Edward Elric, but call me Ed for short. This is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric, but call him Al for short."

"Nice to meet you two."

The two shake their hands in greeting, then they let go.

"Um, Ed, Fei, I'm sorry for trying to attack you two while under the influence of the 'Drive'," Elly stated with sadness on her face.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Elly. I know you didn't mean it," Fei, the random guy, puts his hand to her shoulder for comfort.

"Same here," the blond alchemist added.

"I like to thank you both for freeing me from the influence of that drug," Elly said with a smile on her face.

"Anyway, what is this 'Drive' you're talking about?" Al asked. "And what is your connection to it?"

Elly started to tell the Elric brothers of the drug that turned her into a ruthless fighting machine against Fei. She told them of how she is a Solaris officer, so she took down the 'Drive' even if she didn't want to. The truth it, she had no choice but to use it protect her allies. Well, it doesn't help the fact that Vance, another Solaris soldier, attempted to use it, even though he's been warned not to use it too much or he'll waste. He didn't care since he was already messed up so Elly volunteered to use the 'Drive' to spare him from this, starting the fight between her and Fei before the Elric brothers show up.

"There's always a choice to not take that drug and go all psycho on us!" Ed started to call out on her for what just happened.

"Ed!" Fei said in defense for her.

"Just saying..."

"So, where do you wanna go next?"

The blonde alchemist pulls out a coin from his pocket and it landed on heads.

"I'd say Al and I should go with her to Solaris. Just to do a little checking on the place," was his reply.

"Well, I'll leave it up to you two," Fei gets in his mecha. "If you can, get out of the army, Elly. That look doesn't suit you at all."

Then he left the three of them so that he can go to where his own friends are.

"Now, how can we go to Solaris?" Al wondered.

"Just leave it to me!" Elly happily exclaimed.

She rides her mecha, Vierge, back to Solaris headquarters and it is from outer space. As for the Elric brothers, they were compressed inside the back as a way to transport themselves there.

"This is so humiliating," Ed grumbled.

"At least we can go there perfectly, brother," Al optimized.

They know their little adventure with Elly in Solaris has just begun.


End file.
